


Plain Yogurt

by zebraljb



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howie hates Valentine's Day, and, well, himself, after his divorce.  JC asks him out, and things take an interesting twist.  </p><p>Featuring Spacey!JC, a JC I've always wanted to write but never attempted.  Written for the popsoundboard Anti-Valentine's Day challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PLAIN YOGURT

“Um.” Howie blinked at the sight of AJ at his door. “Did we have plans?”

“No.”

“Do I have a meeting?”

“No.”

“Um…” Howie scratched at his head, wincing when his fingers couldn’t work through his hair. “Then…”

“Exactly.” AJ brushed by him and entered the quiet house. “I’m here because you’re so far gone that you don’t even know what day it is or where you should be or IF you should be at that place.”

“I’m fine. I was just…”

“What day is it, Howie?” AJ brushed aside a few thousand takeout boxes and sat down on Howie’s sofa.

“Um…” Howie blinked again. “A day that ends in ‘y’?”

AJ snorted. “Here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re gonna take a shower and change clothes. Then you’re gonna call whatever cleaning service you use, because I know you don’t sully your lily whites cleaning this place. You’re gonna come to my house, I’m going to actually COOK you real food, and then we’ll discuss how you’re wallowing in self-pity.”

“I’m divorced,” Howie said miserably.

“Yes, you are. But you’re also breathing, relatively healthy, and you have amazing friends. Those three reasons alone are enough to qualify taking a shower. GO.” AJ shoved at Howie’s back.

Howie smiled against his will. “Thank you, AJ.”

“No problem.” AJ watched Howie go up his stairs before reaching for the remote. “Christ. They say I’M the one with dramatic tendencies.”

 

Howie came back in a clean pair of jeans and a black shirt. “Better,” was all AJ said, turning off the television. Howie found the number for his cleaning service and made an emergency appointment for that afternoon. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and laptop.

“Do you mind? I’ve probably slacked on some business stuff.” Howie motioned to the laptop.

“Of course I don’t mind, as long as you’re not wallowing while you work.”

“Is that like whistling while you work?” Howie asked, and AJ grinned.

“That’s my Sweet D.” AJ paused in Howie’s doorway, then turned around. “You did the right thing. Everyone deserved honesty. You, Leigh, James.”

“I know.” Howie sighed, putting the laptop bag down for a moment. “We were growing apart anyway, but when I was honest with myself, I realized that I couldn’t fight that side of me anymore. I guess I was incredibly naïve, thinking she’d accept that I…”

“…liked dick sometimes,” AJ finished for him, and Howie blushed. “I know how lucky I am…not all women are as accepting of that little quirk as mine is.”

“I’m just thankful it didn’t draw out longer,” Howie said, picking up his bag again. “I mean, it could have gotten nasty, but it didn’t. I see James whenever I want, she’s not sucking me dry financially…but I never wanted to be the person that checked that little box.” AJ looked at him quizzically. “You know, on forms and stuff? Where it asks your status, are you married, single, widowed…” Howie gulped. “…divorced.”

“Howie, it’s not like you’re a child molester or a serial killer. Half of the nation’s marriages end in divorce. And now…” AJ rubbed his hands together and grinned. “Now AJ gets to play Yenta, and find you a man.”

“I’m not looking for a man,” Howie said. “And I’m nothing any man wants.”

“Okay, this is a new road of low self-esteem I’m not looking to go down today,” AJ said. “Let’s just work on the “no more wallowing” for now.” AJ led the way out to his car.

 

True to his word, AJ set himself to cooking a huge meal for Howie as soon as they got to the house. There was a note from Rochelle on the monster refrigerator, reminding AJ to please call the window washers, a hint of domesticity that could only make Howie smile. He settled in at the kitchen table, wading through the pile of emails he’d been ignoring for over a week.

“Do you want a drink?” AJ asked.

Howie’s mouth fell open. “AJ, you don’t keep that stuff around, do you?”

“Of course not,” AJ snapped. “Ro would have my balls hanging from her rearview mirror. But I could have something delivered if you wanted it.”

“No. I did that the first few days. Did you know that alcohol doesn’t solve all your problems?”

“Imagine that,” AJ said wryly. “I know there’s tea around here somewhere. My wife insists on it.” AJ’s face was still lighting up after all these months as a newlywed.

Howie had to smile again. “Tea would be great.” Howie yawned and stretched. “You know, I pay people enough to take care of things, why aren’t they taken care of?”

“And THAT’S why I’m not the boss of anyone. Not even myself. You just end up having to do it all anyway.” AJ put the mug in the microwave. “Chicken will be done in a half-hour.”

“Sounds good.” Howie didn’t say anything for the next twenty minutes, other than occasionally offering up random curse words as he worked. AJ puttered around the kitchen, alternating between whistling and cooing at his dogs. Howie suddenly stood up, stretched, finished his tea, and went off to the bathroom. When he came back, he settled in, looking a little more relaxed than he had when AJ knocked at his door.

“Everything okay?” AJ asked, grabbing a soda and sitting down with him at the table.

“Yeah. Nothing I can’t fix.”

“You don’t need to fix anything,” AJ said gently. “In more ways than one.”

“I need to fix this. The work stuff. Fixing things is the only thing I’m good at…it’s what makes this whole divorce thing very annoying. Couldn’t fix it.”

“I cannot tell you what to do,” AJ began, which Howie knew meant he was going to do just that, “but I think you should just move on, dude. Maybe not find Your One True Romance, but at least date or something. You guys have been separated for a long time.”

“Yeah, but…” Howie sighed and shook his head. He began surfing the internet as AJ’s oven timer rang out.

“Fuck!” AJ swore, sucking at a burnt finger. “You’d think I would figure out how NOT to grab the hot pan.”

“You were always a little slow on the uptake,” Howie said absently. He shot a glance at AJ, who was very involved in culinary activity. Howie clicked on a few saved links, and settled down to read. He scrolled down a bit, then sighed, shoving the laptop away from him. “See? That’s just it.”

“What is?” AJ shoveled some oven-fried potatoes on a plate, along with pieces of chicken. He carried it over to Howie, along with a knife and fork. “Eat.”

“That. Even the fangirls think I’m boring.”

AJ stood up, clenched the back of a chair, and took a few deep breaths. “Howie? How long have you been in this fucking business? You’re reading what FANS think? And actually taking it seriously?”

“Well…when news of the separation leaked out, I may have started trolling through the fansites,” Howie admitted. He took a few bites of the chicken. “This is good, Aje.”

“So I’m Chef-Boy-Ar-Dee,” AJ snapped. “I know. Go on.”

“I was looking for some sympathy, and I got it. Everyone felt sorry for me, everyone was talking about what a witch Leigh was, even though I knew that wasn’t true. But then…” Howie actually blushed. “I started reading some of that fanfiction, and believe me, I’m not a big star THERE. There are a few tried and true fans, but for the most part, I’m apparently too nice and too boring to be even written about.”

“This is making no sense,” AJ said. “I cannot believe you even read that shit.”

“YOU get written about,” Howie pointed out. “You and Nick.”

“Really?” AJ stopped just as he was working into a good rant. “Me?”

“Apparently you’re a whore who likes sex with pretty much anyone and everyone,” Howie said with his mouth full.

“Nice,” AJ said in satisfaction, then shook his head. “Not the point here.”

“One story had me saying that the only thing fans want me for are to teach them how to salsa,” Howie said. “One person actually said, get this, that I am the Plain Yogurt of Boyband Members.”

AJ burst out laughing. Howie frowned at him. “Oh, man, I’m sorry. But you? Plain yogurt?”

“Apparently.” Howie stabbed at his food. 

“Howie, man, they’re FANS. Not that fans aren’t a key part of why we have what we have, but they don’t KNOW you. They know the character, not the person.”

“Doesn’t help,” Howie said with a sigh. “I know, I’m pathetic. But how can I imagine that a real person would find me attractive, if the people who’ve devoted the last ten or so years screaming my name don’t think I am?”

“Let’s change the subject,” AJ said suddenly. “So…how about those ugly bags Leighanne designed?”

 

“I guess I’m still a little unsure as to why you had a studio installed,” JC said as they walked up the steps from Lance’s basement. “I mean, it’s AWESOME, don’t get me wrong. It’s definitely the best of everything.”

“Well, maybe I’m interested in getting back into the music stuff,” Lance said.

“AND he likes owning the best of ANYTHING,” Chris pointed out, pinching Lance’s ass as he followed the other two.

“Hands off, Chris,” Lance snapped without turning around. “Hi, baby!” Lance knelt at the top of the steps. “Did you miss Daddy?”

“Move, Daddy,” Chris said, and Lance wiggled a bit so Chris could come up the steps.

Lance’s new puppy barked and yapped, running from JC to Lance to Chris and back to Lance. JC gave him a rather absent pat, and headed for the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of water and gulped at it. “Are we ordering in? I’m starving.”

“Menus by the stove,” Lance said. “How’s my boy, huh?”

“Lance, you adopt any more dogs and we’re going to turn this place into an animal shelter,” Chris said. He went into the living room, and the puppy followed him. “What’s the mutt’s name again?”

“Don’t call him a mutt,” Lance said automatically. He flopped onto the sofa while Chris fell onto the floor and began to roughhouse with the puppy. “His name is Randy.”

Chris looked at the puppy, who had sandy blond curly hair. “Really. And where did you get that name? Is that the name he was given at the pound?”

“No, of course not. His name was Sandy or something. He just looked like a Randy.”

“He looks like a Justin,” Chris said, snickering. “And you didn’t want to name him that, so you chose Randy.”

“SO not true,” Lance growled. JC entered the room just in time to become unconscious peacemaker.

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“Pizza,” Lance and Chris said together. 

“Toppings?”

Lance’s cell rang. “Green peppers and mushrooms,” he said, looking down at the caller ID and gaping a bit. “Gotta take this.” He went up the stairs to the second floor. “AJ?”

“Hey, Bass,” AJ said cheerfully. “How’s it hanging?”

“Just as long and thick as it did the last time you saw it,” Lance said, laughing as he went into his room and fell onto his bed. “How are you?”

“Oh, doing good…playing a little bit of amateur psychologist.”

“Who’s crazy enough to come to you for mental help?” Lance asked.

“Howie.”

“Oh,” Lance said, growing serious. “How’s he doing, really?”

“Not as good as he should be. But I’m working on it.”

“Good.” Lance paused. “So, to what do I owe the honor of this phone call? Looking to work on some interband relations again?”

“No,” AJ said. “I’m a happily married man, remember?” Lance snorted. “While Ro is VERY understanding of my need to get fucked up the ass now and then, I’m trying the one-hundred percent hetero lifestyle for a while.”

“Pity,” Lance said honestly. “You’re one of the best fucks I ever had.”

“And I feel the same about you,” AJ said. They both were silent for a moment, remembering. “At any rate, Howie’s why I’m calling. He’s really down, and I was hoping to hook him up with someone, like for a date.”

“And you called me?” Lance sat up, eyes wide. “I mean, Howie’s a doll, sweet and, God, that body…but…”

“Christ, Bass, not with YOU!” AJ choked with laughter. 

“God, thanks a lot,” Lance muttered.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant. I mean, if I wanted him to have sex so good he forgets his name for a week, yeah, you’re the man. But he needs something a little more…heartfelt. Someone that could handle him with kid gloves. And since you’re more in the know regarding who is available in this town, and also who would be good for him…I figured I’d call you.”

“McLean and Bass, Matchmakers,” Lance muttered. He stood up. “Well, I’ll think about it and get back to you, okay?”

“You do that. Thanks, Lance.”

Lance hung up, shaking his head. He went back downstairs. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” JC said with a smile. He was stretched out on the sofa, watching Chris play with the puppy. Lance gave him an appraising once-over. He wore a lilac tee that brought out his blue eyes, and a pair of low-slung jeans that dragged over his flip-flopped feet. Lance noticed a few toe rings and rolled his eyes. 

“So, JC, when are you going into the studio again?” Chris asked.

It was JC’s turn to roll his eyes. “Let’s discuss this for the three thousandth time,” he said, glaring at Chris. He put his head back and closed his eyes. “I’m not feeling the vibe, man. It has to be just right.”

“Leave him alone, Chris,” Lance said automatically, his eyes never leaving JC’s long form. “JC, are you seeing anyone right now?” Lance asked suddenly.

“No,” JC answered without opening his eyes. “The dating pool’s so shallow right now, man. You get all the good ones.”

“That’s because Lance doesn’t date. He fucks,” Chris said.

“Chris, did I even invite you here today?” Lance asked.

“No. JC did.”

Lance sighed. “Anyway, Jayce…what if I knew someone who is really down on themselves, and needed a date with a sexy man to perk him back up?”

“You’re setting JC up to give a pity fuck?” Chris sat up. “Man, that’s low even for you, Bass.”

“I said NOTHING about fucking,” Lance said.

“Oh, so you’re asking JC to just go on a date and not even have the chance to get lucky?”

“Jesus, Chris, will you shut up?” Lance growled. Chris blinked and said nothing more. 

“Um, can I talk now?” JC said, slowly sitting up. “What are you asking, Lance?”

“I know someone who’s going through a hard time…no, wait.” Lance rubbed at his face, wondering how he had even gotten into this situation. “That was AJ McLean on the phone. Apparently Howie’s been feeling pretty down on himself since the separation and divorce and all, and AJ wondered if I knew anyone who might go out with him, kinda make him feel better about himself.”

“And you thought of me,” JC said.

“Not that I make it a habit of pimping out my friends or anything, but Howie needs to hear it from someone nice. You’re one of the nicest people I know,” Lance said honestly. “It was just an idea.”

“Howie is a sweetheart,” JC mused. “And I know we have enough in common to at least make it through dinner. I think I still have his number. Sure, I’ll call him.”

“Great,” Lance said, grinning. “I’ll call AJ back later and just let him know.”

“And then after the pizza, can we braid each other’s hair and talk about the captain of the football team?” Chris gushed. “God…it’s like dealing with junior high girls. AJ called because Howie doesn’t have a date to the spring formal, and he thinks JC is cute!” Chris squealed.

“No pizza for you,” Lance growled as the doorbell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

PLAIN YOGURT  
Two

Two days later, Howie was in the middle of doing laundry when his cell phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, staring at the number. He didn’t recognize it. “Hello?”

“Howie?”

“Yes.”

“This is JC.”

“JC Chasez?” Howie’s mouth fell open.

“How many JCs do you know, man?” 

“Just you…sorry. I’m a little shocked to hear from you.”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s been forever, right? I thought I had your number, but then I guess you’ve changed it since then, because, what, the last time I called you was like in oh-four, so I had to call AJ, which was a conversation and a half, let me tell you…but he gave me your number.”

“Okay,” Howie said. He remembered that JC was a rambler, but it was still a little hard to get used to. “So, how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been good, doing the Dance Crew and everything, even though, you know, it’s not what I want to be doing FOREVER or anything. It pays the bills, keeps me busy. I’m thinking of taking some time off, maybe taking a vacation? Not sure though. How about you?”

“Well…we just finished the tour with the New Kids and all, so now I’m catching up on, well, life.”

“Right, that tour was insane, man! I caught it in LA…looked like you guys were having a ball. I was a little jealous.”

“It wasn’t all fun and games, trust me. We all THOUGHT we were mature, but we acted like a bunch of teenagers most of the time.”

“Still…sounds like fun to me.” JC’s tone was a bit wistful.

Howie sighed. “Um, not that it’s not great hearing from you, JC, but I’m just kinda wondering why you called.”

“Oh, sorry, cat. I called to see if you wanted to have dinner with me.”

“Dinner? With you?”

“Yes. I’ll pick you up and everything. Bring you flowers, foot the bill…a real date.”

“Wait.” Howie sat down hard on the floor of his laundry room. “You’re asking me out on a DATE?”

“Yeah.” JC paused. “Is that such a stretch?”

“Well…” Howie thought of JC. JC was sexy and flexible and had a great body and a great smile and great eyes and a sweet personality. “I’m a little surprised you’d ask ME out.”

“I don’t know why. Is this a yes or a no? I mean, if you’re not interested, man, it’s all good.”

“No,” Howie said quickly. “I…I’d like to go out with you, JC.”

“Great.” Howie could imagine JC’s beaming grin. “So, how about Tuesday?”

“Tuesday?” Howie frowned. “You DO know what Tuesday is, right?”

“The day after Monday?”

Howie had to smile. “True. But it’s also Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know. I’m so out of touch lately,” JC admitted, and Howie rolled his eyes. THAT was an understatement. “Is that a problem?”

“Well, with everything that’s gone on lately in my life…I’m not a big fan of Valentine’s Day. I appreciate the effort and everything, a romantic Valentine’s date, but love and romance is sorta the LAST thing on my mind right now.”

“I swear, Howie, I just picked Tuesday because I knew I was free. No romantic intentions other than a nice dinner. If you want to go another night, I mean, that’s okay, it was just, you know, dinner, and...”

“No, JC,” Howie said finally. “Tuesday is great. What time are you picking me up?”

Howie chatted with JC for a few moments before finally hanging up. He immediately hit a speed dial number and waited. “Howie D!”

“So…hear you’ve had some interesting phone conversations lately.”

“I swear, Ro knew all about it. It wasn’t technically cheating, because she was in the room, and Lance has that fucking porn voice, man…”

“It’s NOT what I’m talking about, and I don’t want to know,” Howie interrupted. “I just got a call from JC Chasez.”

“Really?”

“He asked me out. On a date.”

“AND?”

“Well, he was babbling, and clueless, and pretty freaking adorable. Before I knew it, I was saying yes.”

“That’s great, Howie!”

“He asked me out for Valentine’s Day, though.”

“And that’s a bad thing why?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day, AJ! The day of hearts and flowers and candy and love and making out and all the stuff I don’t want!”

“Knowing JC, he probably didn’t even realize it was Valentine’s Day.”

“True,” Howie muttered. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

“Yes. I think it’s a fantastic idea. JC is a great guy, and I bet you’ll have a great time.”

“I haven’t been on a date in years. I’m not even sure how to act.”

“Oh, quit acting like a high school girl,” AJ snapped. “Actually, JC would probably LOVE if you acted like a high school girl.”

“Shut up, AJ.” Howie hung up.

 

Howie spent Valentine’s Day in a self-imposed media coma. He didn’t turn on the television, the radio, or go on the internet. He allowed himself his iPod, simply because he could control the music. He wanted nothing to do with love or passion or declarations of undying love. He much preferred feeling sorry for himself.

He was doing fairly well with that, getting a lot done around the house, and then the mail came. Leigh had sent him a Valentine’s card from James, and he’d even held a crayon and scribbled at the bottom.

Howie spent the rest of the afternoon on the sofa, card in hand, staring at the blank screen of the television.

 

“Um…hi.” JC blinked and looked him over. “We did say seven-thirty, right?”

“Oh, no.” Howie ran a hand over his face. “JC. Hi. Please come in.” He stepped aside and JC entered, carrying a large basket and looking very good in a pair of black pants and a cornflower blue sweater that brought out his eyes. “I didn’t forget, I swear. I just…blacked out, sorta. Well, not really. I lost track of time.”

“Are you okay?” JC stared into his face. “Your eyes are red. Are you sick?”

Howie knew he should just end this farce and say yes, but instead he said, “No. I’m fine. I…got a card. From James. For Valentine’s Day.”

“James…that’s your son, right?” JC smiled. “How sweet! That was thoughtful of his mom.”

“Yeah. It was.” Howie looked JC in the eye. “I’m sorry, JC. This isn’t fair to you. What kind of moron forgets about a date…the first date he’s had in literally years?”

“I don’t mind,” JC said, and it was obvious he really didn’t. “Man, when I’m working on a new tune, or grooving in the studio, I forget to EAT.”

“Obviously,” Howie said, looking at JC’s slender frame. “I can get dressed quick. You look so nice…”

“Thanks,” JC said with a shy grin. “We can do this another night. I got reservations, but, you know, they can be cancelled, and…”

“What’s that?” Howie asked, pointing to the basket that JC still held.

“Oh, it’s for you.” He held it out. “I promised you flowers.”

“Really, you…” Howie’s eyes widened at the bouquet made of oranges, grapes, strawberries and other fruit.

“You always look so buff, you know, so I figured you would appreciate the healthy aspect of it, and I thought it was just so creative, you know? And, even if we’re gay or bi or whatever, flowers are just something I don’t do, like for another guy, so yeah. I hope you like it.”

Howie looked from the bouquet to JC’s blushing cheeks. “Can you call and ask them to hold the reservation? I swear I’ll be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Are you sure, Howie? I don’t want…”

“You promised me a date, JC Chasez. Are you backing out?”

JC smiled warmly. “No, I’m not.”

“Make yourself at home. I’ll be down in twenty, after I get this in the fridge.” Howie hurried out to the kitchen.

 

JC had rented a car and driver, “Cuz I figure we’ll have wine or something, you know?” Howie sat on his side of the seat, tapping his fingers on his knees. He was nervous as hell, still a little shell-shocked that JC had asked HIM out. Not that it was any big surprise that JC was also bi; everyone in the business knew about it.

“So…how are things with your Foundation?” JC asked suddenly.

Howie blinked. “Well, they’re going pretty good. We don’t do as much as we used to, I mean, with the cruises and everything, but we’re still fighting the good fight.” Howie winced at how lame he sounded.

“What you did with all that? Totally impressive, man. I mean, anyone can say, hey, give money to this cause, but you, you really created something.” JC smiled at him. “I can’t imagine losing someone to a disease like that. I’m really sorry.”

Howie smiled a little. “Thanks. So…want to tell me how you managed to get a reservation ANYWHERE in this city for Valentine’s Day on such short notice?”

JC shrugged modestly. “It’s all in who you know,” he teased. “Nah, it wasn’t that hard. Took me about twenty minutes of making phone calls, but I finally got us in somewhere. Of course, we may be sitting at that tiny table by the swinging doors to the kitchen…”

Howie laughed. “I’m prepared.”

The car slowed down and pulled over. “We’re about a block away,” JC said. They got out of the car and walked down the sidewalk. “I hope this is okay,” JC said, motioning to the restaurant.

“Okay? It’s fantastic! I’ve always wanted to go here,” Howie said enthusiastically. JC beamed his beautiful smile, holding the door for him. JC gave his name at the door, and they were soon seated in a quiet table at the side of the room. “I’m a little disappointed though…” Howie frowned at JC, who also frowned. “We’re nowhere NEAR the kitchen door.”

“Well, if you want, I can ask to move,” JC said, exaggeratedly looking for the host.

“No!” Howie said with a laugh.

JC giggled, a sound Howie found completely adorable. “Order whatever you want. I mean it. I treat my dates right.”

“This is really a date,” Howie said. JC looked at him curiously.

“I told you it was when I asked you. You seem very hooked on that.” The wine steward approached, and Howie motioned to JC. JC ordered a bottle of wine. 

When the man left, Howie said, “No, I know you said that, I just…I haven’t dated many guys or anything, but the ones I dated were never like you.”

“I’m going to take that as the compliment I think it is,” JC said.

“It is,” Howie promised. “So. A date. You picked me up at my door, brought me flowers…gonna hold my hand in the car? Kiss me under my porch light?” Howie carefully flirted.

JC smiled. “Do you even have a porch light?”

Howie laughed and turned back to his menu.

 

They were slightly tipsy when they left the restaurant two hours later. The conversation had flowed like the wine, with JC giving Howie details about Justin’s latest relationship drama: “He called me freaking out because she spent an hour going over flower arrangements for the ceremony,” to AJ’s newest purchase at an auction: “JC, I swear to you it may be a mini-guillotine.”

JC had called for the car while they were still in the restaurant, and he held the door for Howie to climb in the backseat. This time Howie didn’t slide so far away, and JC’s thin leg pressed against his. “I had a really good time tonight,” Howie said. “Not that I didn’t think I would, I know what kind of guy you are. But…it was really comfortable.”

“Good.” JC stretched, then reached for Howie’s hand, twining their fingers together. “I ate too much, but it was delicious.”

“It was,” Howie said, looking down at their hands. JC’s hands were soft and slender, but they were strong. His skin seemed pale against Howie’s, but they looked good together. Howie blushed at the thought.

“Would you like to go to a movie on Friday?” JC asked. “The new Star Wars in 3-D is coming out. If you didn’t mind fighting the freaks to get there…”

Howie had to smile. He didn’t think JC noticed the freakiness in others, since he himself was so…unique. “I did really want to see that,” Howie admitted. “Yes. I’d like to go with you.”

“Great.” There was that beaming grin again, a smile that took up JC’s whole face, deepened his dimples, and made his eyes squeeze shut. The car pulled up to Howie’s house, and they got out. JC walked Howie to his door. He looked around. “I’m disappointed in you, Howard.”

“What? Oh.” Howie laughed as he unlocked the door and reached inside. They both blinked as the light came on. “TOLD you I have a porch light.”

“I stand corrected.” JC stood a little closer, looking down at Howie. He put one hand on Howie’s shoulder, the other on the back of his neck, and whispered, “I had a really good time tonight. Thank you.” His lips met Howie’s, and Howie actually whimpered, to his embarrassment. He felt JC’s smile, and then the kiss deepened. Howie moved his hands to JC’s waist as JC’s hand stroked through his hair. When JC finally pulled away, they were both panting a little.

“You’re welcome?” Howie managed.

“Yeah.” JC stepped back a bit. “I’ll call you before Friday. Or you can call me. Whatever.”

Howie nodded, the part of him that was hard and throbbing desperately wanting to ask JC to come in. “I will. But I’ll see you Friday.”

“Absolutely, cat.” JC grinned and leaned in for one more kiss. “So you don’t forget me,” he said, and then he strode back to the car.

Howie watched him drive away, then went into the house. He collapsed onto the sofa, reaching up to touch his lips. “Fuck me,” he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

PLAIN YOGURT  
Three

Howie almost rolled off the bed as he reached for his cellphone, not even opening his eyes to check the caller ID. “’Lo?”

“Howard!”

“Mom?” Howie mumbled.

“While I think your mom is one of the coolest women EVER, I sadly am not her.”

“AJ?” Howie scrubbed at his eyes and glanced at his clock. “It’s ten-thirty.”

“Yes, it is. You’re usually up by, what, nine? You’re still in bed, aren’t you?” AJ chuckled. “Chasez wear you out last night?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Howie made a big point of rustling his hand over the phone. “JC? Baby, wake up. AJ wants to say hi.” Howie grinned at the excited squawk coming from AJ’s end of the conversation. “Sorry, Aje, just kidding. We did NOT sleep together. First date and all.”

“That’s never stopped ME.”

“That’s because you’re a skanky whore who thinks with his dick.”

“I am NOT. I am a married man…who also still thinks with his dick, but not the point here.”

“What IS the point, AJ?” Howie sat up and stretched.

“I wanted to see how your date went!”

“What, are we in the tenth grade or something? Want to see the note JC dropped in my locker?”

“I’m afraid that any note JC wrote would be too confusing to decipher,” AJ said. “Seriously, man. How was it?”

“It was…nice,” Howie said truthfully. “He picked me up, brought me flowers, took me to dinner…gave me a good night kiss on the front porch.” Howie grinned at the memory.

“Did I fall into Doc Brown’s DeLorean? Are we in nineteen fifty-five? A kiss on your front porch?”

“Yes.” Howie stood up and dug in a drawer for a tee shirt. “And we’re going to the movies on Friday.”

“Wow. You and JC Chasez.” AJ paused. “That makes a pretty fucking picture.”

“Yeah, well, don’t go buying a frame for that particular picture yet,” Howie said. “I mean, it IS JC. Beautiful JC, who’s funny and talented and sexy.”

“Beautiful JC, who also can’t put two sentences together that don’t need translation,” AJ pointed out. “Beautiful JC who, really, isn’t completely on this planet.”

“He’s not like that, really,” Howie insisted. “When he gets an actual thought out, it makes sense.”

“You’re hooked,” AJ said with a laugh. “I’ll let you get back to your regularly scheduled Wednesday. Glad you had a nice Valentine’s date.”

“It wasn’t a VALENTINE’S date,” Howie quickly pointed out. “It was just a date that happened to be on Valentine’s Day.”

He hung up on AJ’s cackling laughter.

 

Howie had just finished working out and was looking for some lunch when his cell rang. He blushed when he saw the name. “Hello?”

“Howie…it’s JC.”

“Yes, I mean, I know.”

“I don’t think I’ll EVER get used to caller ID, man. It takes all the excitement out of getting a call. I remember when calls started coming in for me, and I’d get so excited, like all, yay, someone wants to talk to me. Now it’s like, oh, Joey is calling, or Heather is calling. No excitement.”

Howie was torn between wanting to hug JC for days and roll his eyes for hours. “Well, if it helps, I could buy like ten new cellphones, and if you don’t put the numbers in your phone, you’ll never really know who’s calling…”

JC giggled and Howie went 100% for the hugging. “Ah, man, that’s sweet, but yeah, I don’t answer the phone if I don’t recognize the number.” JC paused. “Wow,” he said in awe. “I guess caller ID isn’t so useless after all.”

Howie burst out laughing. “JC…” He couldn’t think of a way to end the sentence.

“So, um, I was just calling because, you know, I said I would.”

“Oh, right,” Howie said, sobering. Because JC was just that nice. If he said he’d call, he’d call.

“I mean, I said I would, but I wanted to. I wanted to thank you, because you were…I had fun last night. Been a while since I had a hot guy sit and listen to me through dinner.”

“Who?” Howie said before he thought. “Oh. I mean. I liked it. Listening to you, I mean.”

“Thanks!” Howie could see JC beaming through the phone. “So…what are you up to today?”

“Well…I might have been moping recently, and I’ve let a lot of things go. I need to go into the office, run some errands. Just another day of excitement at the Dorough house. How about you?”

“Well, I just got up…” Howie glanced at the clock. Twelve-thirty. “So I’ll probably find something to eat, and then I’m due in the studio at two. Working with some new guys on some stuff,” JC said vaguely. “I just wanted to make sure I had time to talk to you.”

“I’m glad you called,” Howie said sincerely. “Thanks so much for asking me out. I…” Howie paused, then decided to just jump in. “I’m really looking forward to Friday.”

“Me too!” JC exclaimed. “Not just because of the movie, even though, hello, Star Wars in 3-D? Epic. But I think it will be fun, going with you. If you wanted, we could go out for dessert or something after?”

“Dessert?” Howie looked down at his flat abs. “Do you eat dessert? I mean, you…you’re…”

“Cat, I swear some days ALL I eat is dessert. It’s only a spectacular metabolism that keeps me looking like this,” JC promised. “I’ve been craving a hot fudge sundae for weeks. Please don’t deny me what I’m craving, Howie.” 

JC’s voice dipped down a few notes into the Key of Watch Howie’s Cock Get Hard. “I’d never do that to you, JC.” Howie tried to keep his tone light, fairly certain that JC hadn’t meant to spout porn phrases. “Friday is my treat, though, okay?”

“Not necessary.”

“No. I pull my own weight. Which, in your case, means I won’t have to pull much.”

“Jerk,” JC said affectionately. “Listen, man, I would like nothing more than to lay here in bed and talk to you all day, but I have to get moving.”

Jesus, Howie thought, but instead said, “Oh, yeah, I’ll let you go. I’ll look up movie times and text you…is that okay?”

“Sounds good. Have a really great day, Howie.”

“You, too.” Howie hung up and stared at the magnets on his refrigerator. JC was going to kill him, he just knew it. By doing absolutely nothing except acting like his normal spacey sexy clueless self.

 

Howie always felt a little bittersweet tug at his heart when he walked into a store like Walmart or Target. He remembered the days when it was virtually impossible for him to go out in public unprotected in a store like that, but now here he was, comparing brands of dishwasher soap, without anyone even noticing. There were times when he was reading birthday cards or something and someone approached him with the apologetic “excuse me for bothering you but OMG are you him?” look on their face, but it was a rarity.

He tossed the box of soap into his basket and started for the register. He smiled as he passed the shelves of clearance Valentine items, watching two little girls ooh and ahh over a four foot stuffed puppy. Howie started to walk on by, then stopped as something caught his eye. It was a small stuffed calico cat with blue eyes, dressed in pink pajamas with feet. Embroidered on the cat’s stomach was the phrase “You’re the Cat’s Pajamas.” Howie picked it up and studied it, wondering why it had caught his attention. It was tacky yet cute at the same time, and for some reason, it made him think of JC. He sighed, then put it back on the shelf.

He was three feet away before he turned around, grabbed the cat, and put it in his basket.

 

“Am I late?” JC hurried up to Howie, panting for breath. “I’m so sorry. I try not to be late, but I usually am, but yeah, a date? Don’t want to make a bad impression. But there was traffic, and I couldn’t find my shoe, and…”

“Please breathe, JC.” Howie put a hand on his shoulder and held him still. “We still have a half-hour.” Howie motioned to the theater behind him. “But it does look pretty crowded between Star Wars and it being the Friday after Valentine’s Day.” Howie rolled his eyes.

“Right. You’re not a fan of February fourteenth.” JC nodded and took a breath. “Okay. I’m good now.”

“I have our tickets…we just need to get some snacks.” Howie held the door for JC.

“I’m craving pretzel bites, but I don’t know if they have them at this theater,” JC said as they got in line for concessions. 

“Pretzel bites?”

“It’s a northeast thing, maybe? Pennsylvania Dutch and all that…I LOVE pretzels. I like salty stuff in my mouth, you know? Makes sweet stuff taste sweeter.”

JC’s blue eyes were completely innocent as he spoke, so Howie said, “Yeah, pretzels are good.” They shuffled ahead in line, and Howie continued, “Whatever you want. I told you. My treat.”

“Then I want one of everything,” JC teased. He studied the menu board, then looked over his shoulder at Howie. “You look really good tonight, by the way.”

Howie blushed, looking down at his jeans and red sweater. “Um, thanks.”

“Red is an incredible color on you, cat. Brings out your eyes and that amazing skin tone,” JC murmured. They reached the register, and he said, “I’ll have a Coke and a small popcorn and those cookie dough bite things?” He glanced over at Howie. “What about you?”

“Make that a large popcorn,” Howie said. “I’ll just share yours. Diet Coke for me.” He handed over his money and they made their way to the theater.

“You okay sitting up top?” JC asked. “There’s two seats in the corner.”

“Lead on.” Howie followed JC up the steps, trying not to look at the tight ass that was right in his face. JC went all the way to the wall, and Howie plopped down next to him. “You don’t mind sharing your popcorn, do you?”

“Of course not. What’s mine is yours, man.” 

They chatted a bit, then the previews started. They were told to put on their 3-D glasses for some of the previews, and Howie chuckled. “You look like Bruno Mars,” he told JC.

“You look hot. I always did like a man in glasses,” JC whispered back. Howie resolved to stop wearing his contacts the next day. 

The previews were pretty good, but Howie was concentrating more on the way JC was reacting. He almost shrieked with glee during the Spiderman preview, and laughed his head off at the Madagascar 3 preview. Howie shook his head. Maybe he WAS partially a high school girl, because he was quickly finding everything JC Chasez did absolutely adorable.

JC offered him some popcorn, and he took some, but the overly buttered salty mess didn’t sit well. At least that’s what Howie told himself. The swirling feeling in his stomach had NOTHING to do with the man sitting next to him…the man who wore low-rise jeans, green deck shoes and a tight green tee under a black hoodie. 

“No, thanks,” Howie said when JC offered him the back of popcorn again. “Wanna save room for dessert.”

“Right.” JC took a few more handfuls, put the bag on the floor, and wiped his hands on the cheap napkins they’d grabbed at concessions. He then reached over and took Howie’s hand, scrunching down a bit in the seat so he could lay his head on Howie’s shoulder.

Howie was glad he knew this movie by heart, because after that, he didn’t pay attention to anything but the weight of JC’s curly head and the smooth softness of his hands.

 

“That really wasn’t worth all the 3-D hype, huh?” JC said, standing and stretching tall. 

“Hmm?” Howie mumbled, his eyes drawn to the expanse of skin below JC’s tee.

“I mean, it’s Lucas, so, you know, whatever he does I’m completely okay with, but the 3-D didn’t really improve the experience.”

“Yeah,” Howie said, standing up and gathering their trash.

“Did you drive? I took a cab, because it’s such a pain parking out here,” JC said as they left the theater.

“Yeah, I drove. One of my friends owns the pub up the street…he lets me park there whenever I want,” Howie said.

“Nice!” JC shortened his stride a bit so he was walking in step with Howie. “I hope you’re ready for a sugar overload, man, because I know the PERFECT place. It’s like this old school soda shop with incredible ice cream.”

“Sounds great.” Howie unlocked his car and held the passenger door for JC.

JC grinned at him. “Such a gentleman. I’d forgotten what they looked like.”

“Look in the mirror,” Howie said, and JC giggled.

JC gave him directions to a small diner-type restaurant a few miles away. He bounced a bit as they walked to the door. “Man, I can feel the sugar rush already!” JC exclaimed. He looked at Howie. “Am I embarrassing you? Because, you know, you’re pretty laid back, and I know some people think I’m like over the top or something.”

“I spent most of my life with Nick and Brian,” Howie reminded him. “You’re nothing.”

“Good.” JC held up two fingers to the host. They were seated, and JC immediately grabbed a glossy menu. “I don’t know if I want hot fudge, or a banana split.”

“Why don’t you choose something big, and we’ll share it?” Howie suggested. “I don’t know what to pick.”

“Perfect.”

“Just no weird ice cream flavors like pistachio,” Howie said as his cell rang. He checked the ID. “It’s Leigh…I should take it.” JC waved a hand at him and flipped through the menu. “Hello?” Howie listened and frowned. “Well, yes…I mean, if that’s…I understand. What time? Eleven? Okay. I’ll have him ready. Yes. You’re welcome.” Howie shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

JC looked up and did a double-take. “What’s wrong? Is it James? Do you need to leave?”

“No.” Howie picked at a crack in the table. “It’s…”

“Hello, boys.” An ancient waitress approached the table. “What can I get you?”

“Well, we’ll have two glasses of water,” JC said, glancing at Howie, who nodded. “And we’re going to have the Attack Sundae, please. We’ll have chocolate, vanilla, rocky road, coffee, cookie dough and tin roof ice cream.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” The old woman gave him a smile and tottered away.

“She’s adorable,” JC said, watching her walk away. He then turned his full focus on Howie. “So what’s going on?”

“What did you just order?”

“It’s a six-scoop sundae with hot fudge and peanut butter topping, nuts, whipped cream. Oh, and banana.” JC waved his hand. “You’ll love it. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh, Leigh. It’s my weekend to have James. I’m supposed to have him from Saturday morning through to Sunday evening, but apparently one of her cousins or something is having a birthday party for their son, and she wants to take James. She conveniently forgot about it until now, so any plans I had with him are cut short.” Howie smiled his thanks at the waitress as she brought their water. He picked up his straw and played with it. “I understand, I mean, it’s a family thing, but…she just says jump and I’m supposed to do it.”

“Maybe you can get him for a few hours some day this week,” JC suggested. “Do something fun with him then.”

“Maybe.” Howie thought about something and looked JC in the eye. “Does it bother you?”

“That you’re doing something fun with your son?” JC looked confused.

“That I HAVE a son.”

JC laughed. “You’re so cute,” he said fondly. “Howie, James is part of what you are. I may not have kids of my own, but I can sure as hell appreciate everything it takes to raise one. I’ve been around Joey, remember. He’s your priority, and from what I’ve seen, you seem to be a great dad.”

“Okay. I mean, it’s only our second date, and there may not be more, but I, uh, wanted to know,” Howie mumbled.

“You don’t want to go out again?” JC looked mortified, then disappointed. “Was it the bouncing around? Or the ice cream? We didn’t have to go for dessert, I mean, I love it, but I know not everyone else does. I come across kinda weird, at least everyone tells me that, and I swear…”

“Whoa.” Howie put a hand on JC’s arm. “Relax. You haven’t done ANYTHING wrong. In fact, it’s almost been too perfect.” JC blushed prettily and Howie wanted to lean across the table and lick him. “I just didn’t want to assume that there would be a third date.”

“Assume it,” JC told him. “Because I was just thinking…if you’re going to be free Sunday afternoon, you could come over for dinner. I’d cook for you.”

“You cook?” Howie tried to imagine JC focusing on something like cooking.

“I try very nicely,” JC insisted. “And I have all these pretty pans and things. Do you cook?”

“Yes, I do,” Howie said.

“Can you teach me?” JC immediately perked up. “Can you teach me, like on Sunday?”

“Um, how about enchiladas?”

“Ooh!” JC actually clapped his hands. “I always wanted to learn how to make those. Chris makes kickass enchiladas, but he doesn’t, you know, like have a recipe, he’s all, “Some of this, and some of that, and a little more of this,” and what kind of instructions are THOSE?”

Howie burst out laughing as JC raised his voice to mimic Chris. “Well, mine won’t be much better, but I’ll do my best.” He studied JC. “This is the second time you’ve caught me falling after a disappointment.”

“I have good reflexes and strong arms,” JC said seriously. “And you’re worth catching.”

Howie was saved from replying by the waitress’ return with the largest sundae he’d ever seen. “Jesus,” he gasped.

JC beamed at him, grabbing a spoon and dipping it into the whipped cream. “Dig in, man.”


	4. Chapter 4

PLAIN YOGURT  
Four

Howie nervously bounced on his heels after ringing JC’s doorbell. He’d had a wonderful time with James, and had made plans with Leigh to have him again later in the week, but if he was honest with himself, he had to admit that this night with JC had been on his mind all weekend.

“Hi!” JC beamed at him as he opened the door. He wore a pair of tight jeans and a tight tee with a mock up of the Beatles’ Abbey Road album cover, but instead of the Beatles, Pac-Man and the ghosts were walking across the street. “Thanks for coming over.” He stepped aside and let Howie in. “What’s in the bag?”

“Homemade salsa and chips,” Howie said absently. “I figured we could munch on them while we cooked.”

“Homemade? Awesome. Can you teach me to make that, too?” JC took the bag and poked his nose in it.

“If you want. That is a great shirt,” Howie said finally.

“Isn’t it? I found this great site online with fun shirts…it’s perfect for when I need a gift for Chris or Joey,” JC said. “So…welcome to my house.” He made his way down a hall. “Living room, den, game room, blah blah blah, here’s the bathroom…” JC pointed to a door. “And, of course, the kitchen.”

JC hadn’t been kidding. He had about twelve shining pots and pans out on the island. “We won’t need all those,” Howie said with a laugh.

JC blushed. “I wasn’t sure, and didn’t want to make an ass of myself trying to dig out what you WOULD need, so I got a bunch out.”

“It’s fine. Did you get everything I asked you to?”

“Yep.” JC motioned to a pile of items on a corner of the counter. “Do you mind if I get the salsa out? ‘Cause you got my mouth watering now.”

“Of course.” Howie took a deep breath and followed JC around the counter. He was a man, for God’s sake. “Wait.” JC turned around, his face a question mark. Howie put his hands on JC’s waist, brought him close, and gave him a slow, tender kiss. “That’s what my mouth was watering for,” Howie said, wondering if that was too cheesy.

JC pulled back, a dazed grin on his face. “I think maybe mine was, too,” he whispered, and Howie smiled. 

“Oh, um.” Howie turned red. “I, uh, have something for you.” He took the bag from JC and pulled something out. “It’s dumb, and you know, I’m apparently a sixteen-year-old girl, but I saw it and thought of you.” He handed the stuffed cat to JC and looked at his feet.

“You…aw, man, how cute. I love it.” JC rubbed the cat against his cheek, then made it paw at Howie’s nose. “This was so sweet.”

“You just, you know, always call people cat, and I liked how old-fashioned the saying was, and I can see you saying something like that, and it has your eyes,” Howie babbled.

JC wrapped his arms around Howie and gave him a passionate kiss. “You are way too awesome for your own good,” JC told him when he broke the kiss.

“If you say so,” Howie whispered, and it was his turn to sport a very dazed grin.

“Okay…” JC carefully placed the cat out of harm’s way on the kitchen table. “Learn me. I’m ready.”

“Well, first, why don’t you get out the salsa and chips, like you said? Let me know what you think.” Howie cuffed the sleeves of his tan Henley and washed his hands. 

JC opened the small container and tore the bag of chips open. “Oh my GOD, this is so good,” he moaned.

“It’s a little spicy,” Howie said, his eyes running over the pile of ingredients he’d ordered JC to buy. He smiled at the four cutting boards stacked by the pots and pans. JC really did have a well-stocked kitchen. He went over and pre-heated the oven.

“I like spicy. That’s why I like you.” JC wiped his mouth and gave Howie a smacking kiss on the cheek.

“I’m not spicy,” Howie contradicted, but he smiled as he said it. “Okay, so are you okay with chopping onions? I’ll take care of mincing the garlic. I’m assuming you know which things to use to chop onions?” He waved at the array of cooking utensils.

“Ha ha.” JC pulled a knife out of a drawer and grabbed a cutting board. “It’s not my fault. I go into one of those kitchen supply stores, and it’s all so pretty…all shiny and new…and it’s like the staff KNOWS, and then I walk out of there with like six bags of stuff.”

“That’s because your face is so expressive. You show everything you’re thinking.” Howie put a hand on JC’s forearm as he started chopping onions. “Wait. Do you have any gum?”

“Uh, yeah…in that drawer.” JC motioned with his elbow, giving Howie a strange look. 

Howie unwrapped a piece of wintergreen gum and popped it into JC’s mouth. “This will help to keep you from crying while you cut.” He blushed a little. “I don’t want to see you cry.”

JC smiled, chewed a bit, then gave Howie another kiss, this time with wintergreen. “Thanks.”

They chatted a bit as JC chopped onions and Howie took care of the garlic. “Do you have a blender?” Howie asked.

“Of course,” JC asked, shocked. “How else am I going to make things like daiquiris? In the door by the stove.” 

Howie got out the blender and pureed tomatoes. He got JC started sautéing the onions and garlic, then added the tomatoes. JC watched them while Howie found the chili powder. “How much do you want?” Howie asked. “I meant it. I like stuff spicy, but I don’t want to burn your lips off or anything.”

“I would hope not,” JC said with a grin. “Make it as hot as YOU like it, minus about a third.”

“Sounds good,” Howie agreed. “Why don’t you cut up that chicken, and I’ll finish up here.”

JC chopped the chicken into manageable pieces, and watched as Howie finished the filling, mixed everything together, and rolled the tortillas. “We didn’t get to use most of my pans,” JC said unhappily.

“Well, we’ll just have to find other recipes and use the other pans,” Howie said, and he meant it. He was having a great time.

“Yay!” JC beamed and kissed his cheek again. 

“These only need to bake for like ten or fifteen minutes,” Howie said, sliding the pan into the oven. 

“Want a beer while we clean up?” JC asked.

“That sounds great,” Howie said. He started rinsing things off in the sink as JC got them each a beer.

“I’m having such a good time already,” JC said, leaning against the counter as Howie worked at the sink. “This is so much better than what normally happens.”

“What normally happens?” Howie asked, half afraid of the answer.

“Well, normally, my dates don’t end up here. I mean, they do, because I’m not above a pick-up, or whatever, but they don’t end up here. In my kitchen. Unless it’s like the next day and they actually stay, and I like offer them coffee?”

“Right,” Howie said, concentrating on his work. He didn’t like the thought of JC bringing men home, though, who was he kidding? It was JC. JC probably had a line around the block.

“But I would never ask someone I pick-up to like come back and cook dinner with me. I mean, they don’t see me like that. They’re all about the “let me fuck you” and shit like that.” JC shrugged. “That’s what a pick-up is, you know, and I’m probably not getting my point across. You…you belong here in this kitchen with me. Not like that.”

“Oh,” Howie said softly. So JC didn’t see him as someone to sleep with. Just someone to teach him to make enchiladas. Someone to teach him to salsa. 

“I mean, you belong upstairs in my bedroom, too,” JC went on, and Howie almost cut himself as he washed the knife. “You’re like the whole package. I want to spend TIME with you.”

“Oh,” Howie said again, feeling like an idiot.

“So…” JC popped a chip in his mouth. “Do you want to fuck me, too?”

“Shit.” Howie dropped a bowl, wincing as it hit the side of JC’s stone sink. Thankfully it hadn’t broken. “Um, well…”

“Oh, God, sorry.” JC shook his head, clapping a hand over his mouth. “That was NOT how…in my head, see, it…fuck, I’m sorry,” he said again, and Howie had to grin. “Sometimes I’m not quite sure the neurons that connect my mouth and brain really work, ya know? I was trying to ask if you were a top or a bottom or how you like it.”

“Oh.” Howie finished up the last of the dishes, drained the sink, and dried his hands before answering. “Well, it’s not like I have all that much experience or anything, but the few times things have gone that far, I, well, bottom, I guess?”

“Oh, man, that’s awesome.” JC beamed his sunny grin, licking some salsa from the corner of his mouth. “That’s so cool, because I don’t know WHAT it is, but every guy I go out with is all “I wanna fuck you so hard” and they’re all into it, and I’m not sure what it IS about me, but most guys just see me as something fragile and made of glass, which doesn’t stop them from wanting to bend me over and fuck me into next week, but it DOES make them think I shouldn’t top. And I do. I like it. A lot.”

“Well…good to know…” Howie stammered as the timer went off. “Dinner’s done,” he said in relief. JC hooted and grabbed a pair of Hello Kitty oven mitts. Howie was thankful he was still pressed up against the sink, because JC didn’t need to know how turned on he was.

“Oh, these look so good, cat,” JC exclaimed, waving at the steam rising from the pan. “Let’s set the table quick and dig in!”

Howie helped JC grabbed appropriate condiments and another beer for each of them. Howie served them each a few enchiladas and they sat down. Howie waited for a moment, letting his food cool, but JC dug right in, yelping as the cheese burned his mouth. Howie smirked at him, carefully blowing on his food. “You need to learn some patience,” he said in amusement.

“I have lots of patience, when it’s necessary,” JC said, and this time his eyes were NOT innocent.

They chatted through the meal, JC ordering Howie to leave the dishes when they were done. He grabbed Howie’s beer and his own and led the way to the comfortable sofa in the living room. Howie fell onto the cushions and sighed. “This is nice,” he said.

JC set their beer bottles on coasters and snuggled up next to him. “Yes, it is, though I don’t know if I actually LEARNED anything.”

“You learned you don’t need all those pots and pans,” Howie said. “Maybe there’s some sort of Kitchen Anonymous twelve-step group we can get you in.”

“Hello, my name’s JC, and I’m addicted to Teflon and shiny copper pots,” JC announced, and Howie burst out laughing. “I love when you laugh,” JC said, and Howie blushed. “You laugh like with your whole upper body. It’s great.”

“If you say so,” Howie mumbled. JC put a finger under Howie’s chin and turned his face.

“I say so,” JC whispered, and then he kissed him.

How they moved from snuggling and kissing to Howie flat on his back with JC pressed against him, Howie wasn’t quite sure. But he didn’t question the technicalities, and decided to just go with the flow. JC knew just how to kiss him…tongue wicked and deep as he thrust against Howie, then slow and tender as one hand wove through Howie’s hair. “You…” Howie managed as JC’s tongue flicked against his ear. Howie’s hand found the skin above JC’s waist and gently stroked it.

“Do you think it’s too soon…would you like…we can go upstairs,” JC murmured, his tongue a dart of sin against Howie’s neck.

“Sure,” Howie gasped. JC slowly unfolded to his feet, making sure his hand followed his body as he rose. He grinned, holding his hand out. Howie took it, and JC led him up the steps. 

Howie wasn’t sure what to expect in JC’s bedroom, but he was pleasantly surprised. It wasn’t a pink hot mess, it wasn’t neat and pristine…it was a comfortable room, done in lilac and grey. JC pulled his shirt over his head, and Howie was surprised at how well-built JC was. He’d expected skin and bones, but most of it was muscle. JC went to a nightstand drawer and took out a condom and lube. “I get tested every six months or so, just so you know,” JC told him. “I hate needles with everything in me, but this is something you don’t mess around with.” Howie nodded. “I just…I wanted you to know that, because I get the vibe that I’ve had quite a bit more experience than you.”

“Yeah,” Howie said, shrugging.

“Not that it’s a bad thing,” JC said. He walked over and knelt at Howie’s feet, untying Howie’s sneakers. Howie toed out of them, allowing JC to remove his socks as well. JC slithered up Howie’s body, his hands staying at Howie’s waist. “I’ve been more involved in the lifestyle than you have. Comes with the territory.” His hands slid Howie’s shirt up over his head. “Jesus, you are beautiful.”

“I…”

“You ARE,” JC said. His hands slid up Howie’s chest, flicking over his nipples. “You’re just…I want…taste you everywhere…” JC murmured against Howie’s skin.

Howie allowed JC to lead him to the bed, but when they fell, his hands were exploring JC’s pale skin just as fervently as JC was moving over his own body. They kissed, then JC’s head was moving down, over his chin, lips sliding down his neck to his chest. Howie hissed as JC’s lips found his nipples. “Ah…JC…” Howie’s hand fisted in JC’s hair. Everything was so intense, like it was his first time.

“Knew you’d like that…you just seemed to be sensitive all over…can’t wait to find out…” JC’s one hand was palming Howie’s cock through his pants as the other hand pinched at a nipple. “Want you naked, baby…”

Howie wriggled and writhed until JC had his pants and boxers off and on the floor. JC took a quick second to undress the rest of the way, and then his naked body was pressed against Howie. “So…gorgeous…” Howie grunted, one hand running along the slender line of JC’s leg and hip.

“Yeah, you are…” They both watched JC’s hand stroke Howie’s cock. “Whatever you want…” JC whispered. He slid down, his mouth working the flat line of Howie’s stomach. “If you don’t want me to fuck you, it’s okay. I’m fine with being on the bottom. I just want…want you…”

Howie arched up into JC’s warm mouth. Like he was really supposed to make a reasonable decision when JC’s tongue was slipsliding over his cock. “JC…want you…yes please…”

“So polite,” JC said with a grin. “Such a nice good boy…” He heard an obscene slurping sound, and then felt JC’s finger. Howie bent his legs, arching again. “You are a good boy…aren’t you, Howie? Gonna be such a good boy for me? Let me fuck you?”

“Yes…” Howie’s hand fisted in JC’s hair and pulled.

“Mmm…I love that…pull as hard as you want…let me know you want me…” One thin finger slid inside of Howie and he panted as he inhaled. “Good? Want more?”

“More…” Howie repeated. JC moved away and Howie whimpered. JC was soon back, however, spreading lube on his fingers as he moved back to suck Howie’s cock again. Howie moaned, both hands in JC’s hair this time as two fingers scissored inside. 

“God…so tight…I can’t wait…you’re so hot, so gorgeous…so sweet and beautiful…like fucking honey…” 

Howie was soon moving with JC’s fingers, welcoming the intrusion as he arched up again and again. He tugged JC off his cock and pulled him up for a kiss. “Want you…now…”

“A bossy bottom…that’s a Howie I can get on board with…” JC grinned as he allowed Howie a few fast hard kisses before moving back. JC reached for the condom, sitting on Howie’s thighs as he put it on. He slicked himself with lube and bent Howie’s legs. “You just keep telling me what you want, baby…I’m gonna give it to you…”

Howie’s fingers dug into JC’s bony shoulders as JC pushed inside. He gritted his teeth for a moment, feeling JC struggle for control. Then JC slowly started to move, and it wasn’t long before Howie was able to move with him. He knew JC was trying to take it easy on him, and he no longer felt that was really necessary. “More,” he ordered, wrapping his legs around JC and urging him on with his heels. “More.”

“Topping from the bottom, are we?” JC said in amusement. His hips snapped and Howie’s head was soon thrown back as he gasped for breath. “You are gorgeous…so tasty…” JC bent down and licked at Howie’s throat. “Want you to come so bad…want this to last, but want to make you fall apart…”

“You’re gonna get that wish pretty fucking soon…” Howie moaned as he reached for his cock.

“Fall apart for me, Howie…gonna catch you, no matter what…” JC whispered, twisting those hips in an obscene motion that made Howie come with a shout. “Fuck ME…” JC grunted, letting go with a series of thrusts that soon had him coming as well. “Fuck…” JC said weakly, collapsing on Howie. He caught his breath, then slowly withdrew, disposing of the condom and hurrying to the bathroom.

Howie was shivering when JC returned. JC cleaned him off, then climbed in next to him, pulling the blankets up. “Fuck…” Howie whispered.

“You okay? I mean, that was…it was intense, right? I mean…something more than…” JC waved his hand.

“Intense,” Howie agreed, closing his eyes.

JC ran a finger up and down Howie’s arm. “You’re not…mad…are you?”

Howie’s eyes flew open. JC’s face was a mask of concern. “Mad?”

“I mean…I don’t know how long you usually go until you like, put out, or whatever, and this is only date three, and I wasn’t like trying to make it happen, you know, with what I said in the kitchen? I just…”

“And I thought I was the one who thought too much.” Howie silenced JC with a kiss. “It’s been a while since I dated, but I’ve definitely done it on the FIRST date.”

“Slut,” JC said affectionately. 

“Damn straight,” Howie said proudly, and JC laughed long and hard.

JC leaned his head on his hand, propping himself up as he stroked Howie’s chest. “I didn’t see things going this way, but I’m so damn happy they did. I mean, when Lance asked me to call you, I thought we’d just have dinner and that was it. But you’re so fine and sweet, I mean, buying me that cat, and…”

“Wait.” Howie sat up suddenly, staring at JC. “What did you say?”

“I said you were sweet.”

“Before that.” Howie’s insides started to twirl.

“I said I was happy things went this way.”

“About LANCE.” Howie tried to remain calm.

“Oh, yeah. See, he asked me to call you, because AJ…”

“WHOA.” Howie held up a hand. “JC, please. Explain it.”

JC sat up, biting at his lip. “Well, see, I guess AJ called Lance to see if he knew someone nice that would ask you out, because you were so down, and Lance thought of me, and, so, you know, I said yes.” JC’s eyes grew huge as Howie threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. “Listen, cat…”

“Don’t fucking CAT me, JC.” Howie yanked his pants on, not even bothering with his boxers. “So…that’s this was? You, and AJ, and Lance…all pitying me and setting me up?”

“It’s not LIKE that,” JC insisted. “I wanted to take you out. All this…it just happened and…”

“And nothing,” Howie snapped. “Hope you enjoyed your dinner and your pity fuck, JC.” Howie tugged on his socks and slipped into his sneakers without tying them.

“Howie!” JC called helplessly, but Howie was already on his way down the stairs, pulling his shirt on along the way.


	5. Chapter 5

PLAIN YOGURT  
Five

Howie was so angry that he didn’t even remember driving home. He’d been home for over an hour before he realized he was furiously scrubbing the grout in his shower…the shower that had been cleaned just two days before by his cleaning service.

“Fuck.” Howie slammed down the sponge, climbed out of the tub, and sat on his bathroom floor, burying his head in his knees. He should have known that things could not possibly end up that perfect that fast for someone like him. JC was way out of his league, even if he WAS a pretty loser who gave out pity dates and pity fucks and pity fruit bouquets.

Lance. Of COURSE Lance would decide JC was perfect for Howie’s pity date. Lance probably was one of those people who considered Howie completely plain yogurt, and while he, Lance, couldn’t lower himself to someone so vanilla, JC could. JC was flexible. JC could do anything.

Howie shook his head, ordering himself to stop thinking about how flexible JC was. He needed to talk to someone.

 

“Howie?” AJ sounded surprised. “You okay?”

“You are a fucking pretentious asshole and I’d LOVE to know where the hell you get off!”

“Hold on, baby,” Howie heard AJ say. “Gotta take this.” There was a moment of silence, then AJ said, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I thought you were my friend, you dick. What the hell were you thinking?”

“Are you drunk?”

“I wish to fuck I WAS drunk, AJ, because then I could imagine that the complete embarrassment I’m feeling right now was all a dream. But it’s NOT. Am I really that fucking pathetic?”

“Uh, no?” 

“Don’t patronize me, you sad little shit.”

“Okay, Howie? I’m trying to keep my cool, because this side of you, the one with the horribly filthy mouth? It’s not someone I know and I’m not sure where it’s coming from.”

“Let me tell you exactly where it’s coming from. JC told me everything. He told me how you called Lance, giving him this sob story about poor Howie, who’s feeling so sorry for himself, so, you know, can you fix him up with someone? Because apparently he’s such a LOSER that he can’t do it himself. And, of course, Lance, being the stuck up little rich bitch he is, couldn’t do the dirty work himself, oh no. Pretty white bread Lance would NEVER lower himself to date HOWIE. So he asked JC. Sweet clueless JC, who was probably all, yeah, cat, that sounds great, I’d love some of that hot little ass…and Howie will never know what hit him. And THAT’S what happened. Except JC let it slip, and now I know the truth. And I’m mortified, AJ. MORTIFIED. Well, I’m sure that I won’t have to worry about being alone anymore, because word will spread like wildfire…go call Howie if you want enchiladas and hot sex, because he’s pathetic and lonely enough to give you both of them by the third date!”

“Okay…I’m not sure where the enchiladas figure into all this, but that’s neither here nor there.” AJ’s voice was soft and surprisingly gentle. “I’m really very sorry that you’re so hurt by all this, Howie. I hope you know that I consider you a member of my family, and I would never EVER try to humiliate you or hurt your feelings. Please believe that.” Howie let out something like a “harrumph” but didn’t say anything. “Finding you the way I did…so messed up and miserable…all I wanted to do was have someone take you out and treat you right. And didn’t JC do that? I never ASKED Lance to take you out, because I knew he wasn’t the kind of person that could treat you the way you wanted. I like Lance, he’s a sexy snarky motherfucker, but he’s not right for you. And all I did was ask him to find someone who WAS, someone nice and hot who would give you a nice time.”

“Uh-huh,” Howie said.

“HE chose JC…and I agreed with his choice. JC’s a sweetheart. I never thought things would continue with you two…and as to why JC told you? I don’t think he’d be that nasty, Howie. He wasn’t making fun of you.”

“I really like him, Aje,” Howie whispered, realizing how true that was.

“I’m sorry,” AJ said again. “What can I do?”

“Don’t interfere in my fucking life again,” Howie said, warming up to his anger again. “And tomorrow? You’re taking me over to Lance’s.”

“What?”

“He won’t let me into that freaking compound of his…so you’re going in with me.”

 

Howie wasn’t sure exactly WHY he wanted to talk to Lance, but he figured he’d work all that out on the way. He paced in his driveway as he waited for AJ to pick him up. Howie hadn’t slept most of the night, but had sat on his bed trying to figure out exactly what had happened. He was still furious that AJ had interfered in his life, like he was a child who couldn’t do things on his own. But he had to admit that those dates with JC had been so enjoyable. It was the most relaxed he’d been with someone in a long time. He just hated the fact that it was built on misconceptions and lies.

“You’re not going to punch Lance, are you?” AJ asked as Howie climbed into his car. “Because he seriously gets a lot of media time, I mean, he’s fucking everywhere. And people will notice if he’s sporting a black eye or something.”

“I’m not going to punch Lance unless he does something to deserve it,” Howie growled.

Howie almost rethought that idea when AJ rang the bell, Lance opened it, and saw who was standing there. “You fucking asshole!” Lance screamed in Howie’s face. “Who the FUCK do you think you are?”

“Um…” Howie said, the wind flying out of his sails for a moment.

“You fuck him and then leave him? Give him hell and then run out?” Lance poked Howie in the chest. 

Howie and Lance were about the same height, and Howie found a perverse satisfaction in the fact that he could get directly in Lance’s face. “Don’t fucking touch me, you drama queen. And DON’T give me shit like that. Let’s talk about the way you all played me, treated me like a fucking fool. Have a good time laughing about it? Have a good time picking on poor Howie, who needs you and AJ and JC to set up pity fucks for him?”

Lance grabbed Howie by the shirt and dragged him in the door before he knew what was happening. Lance shoved Howie into the living room, where he was shocked to see JC on the sofa. “Does it LOOK like he’s laughing?” Lance snapped. 

“Hey, Lance, baby, let’s go get a drink in the kitchen,” AJ said, tugging at Lance and basically manhandling him out of his own living room.

“Hey,” JC said weakly, waving at Howie. In his other hand, he gripped the stuffed cat Howie had given him. It was obvious from his puffy cheeks and red eyes that he’d been crying.

“Hi,” Howie said guardedly, slowly sitting on a nearby chair. JC didn’t look happy or smug or at all pleased with anything in the world.

JC stared out the window for a moment, then looked at Howie. “Is…is that what you really thought? That…we set you up or something?”

“I didn’t know what to think,” Howie said honestly. “You don’t look like it right now.”

JC looked out the window again. “I know you don’t know me very well,” he began. “But I…” JC drew a shuddering breath. “I know I’m like weird or out there, and…I know I told you I bring guys home and all…it wasn’t like that with you.” JC looked down at the cat and played with its tail. “I’ve noticed you for a long time, Howie. Who wouldn’t? But you weren’t really out, you know, and then you were married, and then I went on my way. So when Lance said, hey, Howie’s feeling down, can you show him a nice time, I immediately jumped at the chance. Because I like you, Howie, as a person…and I hated the thought of you being hurt. So I figured if I could, for one night, let you know how awesome you are, I would.”

“JC…”

“Don’t talk,” JC said, and Howie slammed his mouth shut. “I would never have done it just because Lance asked me to, or because AJ suggested it. I do what I want. I know people think I’m a flake, a pushover, but when I want something, I do it. When I don’t want something, I don’t do it. I’m not perfect, I can be an asshole when I want to, but not with someone like you. Not like you think.” JC held up the cat and smiled a bit. “Not to someone who buys me a silly Valentine’s Day cat.”

“It wasn’t for…” Howie shook his head. Not important. “I’m sorry you’re so upset,” Howie said honestly. “I didn’t expect that. I didn’t think I was…”

“I knew you were hurt. I’m not the only one who shows everything on my face,” JC told him. “I hated that I hurt you, and that’s why I’m upset. I came here screaming bloody murder at Lance, if you must know…because I felt he used me in some way that hurt you. I didn’t go into all this expecting to like you so much, or want you so much or just feel…” JC waved his hand. “But I was so glad it was happening, and it all felt so right, and then it all fell apart.” JC looked up at him, blue eyes huge. “Can you forgive me if I hurt you? Because, man, I just…I don’t want that.”

“I was right,” Howie said softly. “I DON’T like seeing you cry.”

JC shrugged. “I’m just as much of a girl as you are, at least in that way. I cry at the drop of a hat, man…I don’t get angry much, but when I do, I cry. It’s annoying, really.” 

“I forgive you,” Howie said with a sigh. He got up and sat on the sofa with JC, not touching him. “I know I’m not the one people remember. I’m not the most talented, the smartest, the most attractive. I’m the nice one. The plain yogurt. Being with you, though…wow. I felt like I belonged on a runway or something.”

“I like plain yogurt,” JC said suddenly, and Howie blinked. “I mean, it’s plain and boring, yeah, but you can do ANYTHING with it. Add fruit, or granola, or chocolate chips, and then it’s just…wow. Amazing.” JC tilted his head to the side. “You act like it’s a bad thing. If I wanted Bananas Foster or something, man, I’d date Justin.”

Howie smiled at his analogy. “I’m very sorry I ran out on you,” he said. “It wasn’t the most mature way to deal with things…but I was so into it all, and then to think it was built on this façade…”

“It’s not a façade,” JC said. “I like you. A lot. I’d like to keep seeing you. Not because AJ or Lance set us up, but because I want to spend time with you.”

“I’d really like that,” Howie admitted. He picked up the cat and waved it in the air.

“Oh.” JC blushed a little. “After you left, I sorta wandered downstairs, and saw that on the table, and that’s when I got really upset. I haven’t put that thing down since then. I didn’t even realize I brought it over here.”

“I gave you a security cat…like a blanket…” Howie made it paw JC’s face.

JC’s smile wasn’t quite his beaming grin, but it was close. “Yes. But I’d rather have you wrapped in my arms.”

 

“No more matchmaking,” Lance said as they headed back from the kitchen.

“No more,” AJ agreed. “Because we’re not very…” he paused as they caught sight of JC and Howie making out on the sofa.

“We rock,” Lance said, holding out his fist.

AJ bumped it with his own. “Isn’t Chris single right now?”

 

THE END


End file.
